


The Rory Family

by stellecraft



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU, len gets shot protecting barry poor guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft
Summary: Mick's father is the leader of the Rory Family, a mafia in central. His son and his son's bodyguard fall in love with the CSI Barry Allen. Mick's father, of course, decides to kidnap him.





	The Rory Family

       “He’s a cop’s kid Mick. On top of that, he works to put our kind behind bars.” Len was glaring at his protectee as the man watched the slightly younger man trudge through a crime scene, his face screwed up as he studied evidence. Len had to admit the kid was good looking. He wouldn’t mind inviting the kid to the bed he and Mick shared if the kid wasn’t a fucking CSI.

       “He was adopted by a cop and the CSI thing we can work around. That ass is worth it.” Len sighed and dragged Mick off. His sister joined them as they passed the corner.

       “Admiring my handiwork or someone else?”

       “You need to lay low. It was sloppy.” Lisa pouted as she followed them into the safe house they inhabited. Mick’s father was sitting at the table, pictures spread out in front of him.

       “Sir.” Len nodded and pushed Lisa out of the kitchen. She closed the door behind her as Mick settled at the table across from his father.

       “How can we help you? Got a place that needs robbing?”

       “I’m curious about your interest in this man.” Mick’s father held up a picture and Len sighed. Barry Allen, CSI extraordinaire, and the owner of the ass they had been ogling.

       “He’s got a great ass.” Len tried not to hide as Mick’s father glared at him.

       “Is your bodyguard not keeping you satisfied? I can find you a new one if you like.”

       “Len keeps me satisfied fine. We both think he’s gorgeous and would love to have him in our bed.”

       “Once or permanently?”

       “Sir he’s a CSI. We can’t keep him here. The police will be out in force the moment they notice he’s gone.” Len stepped up and rested his hand on Mick’s shoulder. Mick sighed.

       “I’m with Len on this one. He can’t be kept from his work without people noticing.”

 

* * *

 

 

       Barry woke to find the something covering his head. He tried to reach up and tug it off only to discover that his hands were bound. He heard the door open and swearing.

       “I thought we told your father not to.”

       “You know my father. He does whatever the hell he wants.” Barry heard the snap open of a knife and flinched. Hand ran down his arms gently. He felt the base of a pocket knife against his arm. “Easy there. We’re just going to cut you free of your bindings alright?” Barry nodded and the hands slide down to his wrists. He felt the bindings snap open and his hands shot up. A second set of hands stopped him.

       “Easy. Let us turn down the lights so you don’t blind yourself.” The voice was the first one. He felt the man kneeling in front of him move and walk across the floor. Hands gently tugged the sack off his head and he blinked at the two men in front of him.

       “You… You’re mafia. I won’t mess up evidence processing. I won’t take payoffs.” Barry wasn’t stupid. He recognized the mafia boss’ son and his bodyguard. The bodyguard, Leonard Snart, settled in front of Barry.

       “I doubt you would. You have morals. No, if I had to take a guess you were brought to us as a present from Mick’s father.” Barry turned his attention to the man that was putting away his pocket knife. Michael “Mick” Rory was the son of one of the most important mafia bosses in the city.

       “I won’t do it.”

       “Kid you were a gift. See Mick over there can’t stop staring at your ass.” Barry blushed. Leonard Snart chuckled. “Frankly I don’t particularly mind. You do have a great ass. Anyway, his father found out and I’m assuming he took you. We did tell him not to. You’ll be missed pretty quickly.”

       “I doubt that.” Barry looked down at his lap. “I’m on a weeklong forced vacation.” He felt a hand lift his face and discovered Leonard looking him over.

       “Stay here. You can sleep on the couch. You look like you could use a break and you’re here already. You don’t have to do anything but relax.”

 

* * *

 

 

       Len dropped off Barry at a bus stop near his house. Mick had already been dropped off at a safe house. Mick and Len had been surprised when the man had agreed to stay but Barry had later told them that he and his housemate were at odds and it would have been weird to spend all week with him. They had an enjoyable week at the cabin and Barry had finally relaxed around them. Len’s phone pinged and he looked down at the group chat that Barry had set up. He had promised that he wouldn’t trace their numbers unless they were used at a crime. There was a white cat wrapped around Barry’s feet.

_B: Snowball missed me._

_M: She’s cute._

_B: I’ve had her for years._

_M: Bring her next time._

       Len looked at that text as he got out of the car. He wasn’t sure there would be a next time. Barry had enjoyed their week but the man had told them on multiple occasions that he didn’t do criminals. He walked into the safe house and didn’t see Mick. He pressed into their bedroom to see Mick stroking himself. Len chuckled and stood back to watch the show. Mick was teasing himself, fingers trailing to rub at his sensitive spots and the stroking firmly a few times.

       “How do you think Barry would look doing that.” Mick’s hand tightened on his dick and he let out a strangled moan.

       “Len…”

       “No let me talk. Can you imagine him spread wide on a bed, legs out in the sprawl we saw him in as he slept, just slowly stroking his dick?” Mick moaned and Len smirked. “Just imagine his free hand coming down to toy with his ass. One finger sliding in slowly. That finger finding his prostate, massaging it.” Len watch as Mick’s hand sped up. “Imagine watching me fucking him, legs sprawled open, seeing my dick disappear inside him.” That was all it took. Mick came with a moan and Len chuckled. He stripped and settled next to Mick.

       “One day I want to walk in to find you fucking him just like that.”

       “Oh, I plan on it.”

 

* * *

 

 

       Barry nearly spat out his tea as he looked at the photo that had come through the group chat. It was from the neck down but Barry knew it was Len. He was naked and gleaming like he had been sweating or rubbed with oil. His hand was covering his dick and balls. Barry tried not to imagine what was underneath.

_B: Jesus Len._

_M: Looking good Lenny._

_L: Glad you enjoyed._

       Another picture popped up on his screen and this time Barry did spit out his tea. It was Len’s ass. His perfect ass. With a butt plug in.

_M: Someone a little needy?_

_L: Is your dad done with you yet?_

_B: I’m at work. You two take it to your private chat._

       Barry shut off his phone and tried not to think of the images he had seen. He didn’t know what had made him agree to spend the week with Mick and Len. His traitor brain told him the idea of someone that gorgeous, let alone two someones, liking him enough that he was kidnapped as a gift was kinda appealing. Barry jumped as a file smacked down on his desk.

       “Dreaming again Allen?” Barry nearly groaned. Part of his enforced vacation was so that they could train the new CSI without them butting heads. Julian was obnoxious.

       “I was thinking about the newest case I’ve been assigned.”

       “I’ve been trying to get in contact with you about that. They moved that case to me in favor of you picking up the case on the Rory family.”

       “Sorry, my cell must have died.” Julian just hmphed and walked off. Barry opened the file to find a picture of Mick staring back at him. The file was on an arson that happened during Barry’s week off. Mick had come back smelling like accelerant and smoke. Barry flipped through the file and choked when he noticed that someone had died.

 

* * *

 

 

       Mick looked down at his phone. Neither he or Len had heard from Barry in a week. After the pictures Barry had completely cut off contact with them. Mick had even gone as far to try to call the man using a pay phone but the call hadn’t gone through. He looked up as Len walked through the door of the safehouse kitchen as he came back from trying to find the CSI.

       “Any luck?”

       “I found him at the site of that fire you set his second day here. Mick, I think he got assigned the case.”

       “The one where the abusive asshole of a husband and father died?” Mick’s hand gripped the edge of the table. “Damnit. I thought the new one was handling it.”

       “It must have been reassigned. You are the primary suspect.”

       “Damnit. I should have never agreed to take the job but the damn pictures the middleman had of the bruises and the medical records for the little girl…” Mick trailed off. The man that had been killed had badly beaten his wife then molested his daughter. Both of them were off with family in Keystone, Mick had made an anonymous deposit into her account the next day to get them travel funds. Mick had spared no expense on getting the family out.

       “He deserved it. That case is so clean they can’t link it to you.”

       “Barry can.”

 

* * *

 

 

       Barry didn’t bother to look up from his phone as he entered his apartment. He chucked his keys towards the bowl where they were kept and moved into the living room. He only looked up when he didn’t hear the keys fall. Len was leaning against the table where the key bowl was kept.

       “Len sorry I’ve been busy…”

       “Are we going to have a problem?”

       “What?”

       “I know you’re on the arson case, Barry.”

       “I don’t take payoffs. I know he did it.”

       “And yet to tell people you know he did it because you were at his house would put your job in jeopardy. So I ask again Barry, are we going to have a problem?”

       “I can’t discuss active cases…” Both men looked up when they heard a gun cock. They spotted Julian standing in the doorway to the hallway outside the apartment.

       “I was wondering what you were hiding Barry.”

       “Julian it's not what it looks like.”

       “Really because what it looks like is that you’re real chummy with your suspect’s bodyguard.”

       “We know each other yes but we aren’t chummy.” Len moved and Julian fired. He took the bullet to his arm as he shoved Barry out of the way. Barry fell sideways and Len took two steps forward, wrenching the gun out of Julian’s hand.

       “Here’s the thing kid. You were obviously here to meet with Barry. I surprised him, you shot me, but I’m going to take the prize I came here to get.” Len pistol-whipped the other CSI and he went down. He unloaded the gun and tossed it aside before moving to Barry’s side. He pulled the other man up and out the door. They approached a staircase and Len shoved the inside.

       “You’re bleeding.”

       “I’ve had worse. I need to save your job kid.” Len manhandled Barry down the stairs as he texted for someone to come pick them up. The sirens were minutes away when they exited out the back entrance and Len pulled Barry into the back of a van. The van took off and Len let his eyes slide closed. Hands pressed something against his arm and he opened them again to see Barry pressing his shirt to the gunshot.

       “You need to stay awake.”

       “I’ll be fine.”

 

* * *

 

 

       Mick walked into the underground surgeon’s office followed by the bodyguards that Len choose to accompany him when Len was off doing other things. He spotted Barry seated on a bench a blanket draped around his shoulders. Mick looking in the direction of the operating room then moved to settled next to Barry. He shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around the man.

       “He’ll be fine.”

       “He said he needed to save my job.”

       “Well by taking you he’s just redirected suspicion of taking bribes from you and turned you into a kidnapping case.” Mick pulled Barry against him and stroked fingers through his hair. “Come on let’s get you someplace safe. Len will be fine.” Mick pulled Barry to his feet and led him out of the surgeon’s. Barry followed him into the car and one of the bodyguards drove them to a safe house. Once there Mick dismissed the guards and wet a cloth with warm water. Stripping Barry of his jacket and the blanket he began to clean the man up. He had dried blood, Len’s blood, all over his hands.

       “What will happen to me now?”

       “We’ll keep you safe until we can come up with a plan to return you to the police without anyone getting hurt.” Barry looked up at Mick before he pressed up slightly. His lips met Mick’s and he reached up to wrap his hands around the back of his neck.

 

* * *

 

 

       Lisa watched as Central City Police Department erupted in chaos. She knew that Len had been shot protecting Barry and knew that her brother had taken Barry to protect his job. Len was due to come out of anesthesia soon and she knew that Mick would keep their boy toy safe while she investigated the fallout.

       A car pulled up and two figures exited it. Lisa recognized Barry’s foster sister Iris and her boyfriend and detective Eddie as the two entered the police station. When Iris exited the building alone a little while later Lisa made her move. She made her way behind the texting woman and pulled her into an alley in a camera blind spot. She pressed the woman against a wall.

       “Barry’s fine. My brother took the shot meant for him.” Iris tried to hit her and she caught the hand. “If this is how you treat good news I really don’t want to see how you take bad news.”

       “Give me back my brother.”

       “All in good time. He’s in the best of care.” Lisa pulled away and looked Iris over. “But you know that don’t you. He told you.”

       “He told me that Rory and Snart would rather die than see him hurt.”

       “Well when my brother saw the weasel of a CSI pull a gun on Barry because he thought Barry was taking payoffs he didn’t even hesitate to put himself between the two of them.” Lisa glanced down the alley as she heard Eddie call for Iris. “Tell him what you want. We’ll keep your brother safe until we’re certain he can return with minimal issues.” Lisa wondered down the alley and heard Eddie call her name. She heard the sound of a round being chambered and turned to smile.

       “Really, that’s how you treat your negotiator? Iris just got proof of life. Now how about you let me walk away.” It was Iris who pushed on the barrel of the gun to get Eddie to lower it. Lisa slipped off and made her way unharmed to the safe house.

 

* * *

 

 

       Len heard beeping. He opened his eyes to find himself in one of their safehouses. Mick was watching him from a chair as something warm draped over his side. He turned his head to see Barry sprawled along his side.

       “So he came up with the idea that we use him as a human shield. CCPD can’t touch us as long as we have him.”

       “And what happens when he wants to leave?”

       “We let him. We can plan a daring escape from custody for him.” Barry nuzzled into Len’s neck slightly and Len sighed.

       “Alright fine. But only because I got shot protecting his ass.”

 

* * *

 

 

       The daring escape took a little longer to plan than expected. Len got really sick and Barry refused to leave his side even though Mick had tried to convince the other man that he needed to go back to the CCPD. Lisa had told Mick that Iris and Eddie had been feeding Snowball, taking her into their apartment. Joe had been banned from interrogations of various mafia members because they were worried the man would do something drastic to get his son back. It wasn’t until Len had opened his eyes, clear for the first time since the infection had set in in his arm, and asked why the hell Barry was still with them.

       The family house on the coast was the perfect place for Len to recuperate despite the fact that it was a long way from Central. Barry had protested when Mick had Len moved there after he recovered enough for transport.

       “I can’t see him if he’s there.”

       “Barry, do you even expect the police to let you out of their sight for months? Remember Len supposedly kidnapped you.” Barry’s face was set in a mulish expression. Mick sighed. “Love you have a life there.”

       “And what about my life with you?”

       “Once you return and they stop watching you we’ll come to you. I promise you.”

       And that’s how Barry found himself wandering along a dirt road with ripped clothing. He had bruises from Mick’s men, they had all apologized to him after and Mick had pressed kisses to every bruise. His feet were bare and he was stumbling on a twisted ankle from where he had stepped wrong. He heard a car coming and hoped that it was one of the Rory family’s many cars. His heart sank slightly when it stopped and he saw it wasn’t. He let himself sit on the ground as the man guided him to sit on a rock as he called the police.

 

* * *

 

 

       Lisa watched from a safe distance as the ambulance carrying Barry Allen pulled up to the emergency room entrance. A couple of cop cars came flying up behind it, lights and sirens going. Eddie and Iris popped out of one while Joe shoved his way past the nurses and doctors who were trying to triage Barry as he was rolled to the emergency room doors. Joe grasped Barry’s hand as the doors closed behind them.

       Lisa slowly made her way inside, avoiding cops as she went. As the news that Barry Allen had been found wandering along a dirt road outside of Central more and more cops arrived. Lisa even caught a glimpse of bleach blonde hair, Julian, she ground her teeth as the man entered the room. He left hurriedly a few minutes later. It wasn’t until Cisco, a friend of Barry’s and a police consultant, settled into a chair next to her that she left her attention drift away from the room that Barry was in.

       “It’s a miracle. Besides some scrapes from where he fell and injured his ankle, some bruises, and some marks around his wrists from being tied up he’s perfectly fine. It’s almost as is someone didn’t want to hurt him.”

       “I have no clue what you mean.” Lisa turned to look at the man who was also her boyfriend. “I heard he was taken by the Rory family. Shouldn’t he have more injuries?”

       “You should go Lisa. If they catch you here you’ll be in big trouble.” Lisa stood and nodded at Caitlin, another friend of Barry’s, who was standing nearby.

       “I’ve nearly outstayed my welcome.” The burner phone she had in her pocket was dropped into Caitlin’s purse as she walked by. Lisa made her way out and stepped into the car one of the Rory family had waiting for her.

 

* * *

 

 

       Len slipped into the new apartment Barry was living in. After a few months living with Joe and Iris Barry had insisted on getting an apartment. The apartment had the best security system money could buy but it didn’t stop Len. He had the code for it after all. Barry was asleep on the couch as Snowball purred around Len’s ankles. He knelt down to pet the cat and watched as Barry slept. He hadn’t seen the other man outside of pictures supplied by the Rory family in the months since Barry had made his daring “escape.”

       “You knew he was fine.” Mick’s voice echoed across the Bluetooth headpiece that Len had in. Len had outright refused to let Mick come along since the police were still looking for him for his part in Barry’s “kidnapping.”

       “Hearing it and seeing it are two different things.” Barry stirred at Len’s voice and Len pushed himself to his feet.

       “Len?”

       “Right here love.” Len settled on the edge of the couch, running his fingers through Barry’s hair.

       “Mick with you?”

       “I made him stay behind. He says hi and that he misses you though.” Barry finally opened his eyes and Len leaned in to press a kiss to his forehead. “I hear you have a vacation coming soon?”

       “Mandatory leave after they process everything related to my kidnapping. Julian’s been horribly apologetic about getting the wrong idea about our little meeting.”

       “If only he knew the real reason. Mick’s father wants to know if you want to come to the house for your vacation.” Mick’s father had taken a liking to the plucky CSI during his stay. “Well, not the house but another house that’s really Mick’s.”

       “As if there was any doubt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on Tumblr for writing news!  
> stellecraft.tumblr.com  
> or  
> stellecraftwrites.tumblr.com


End file.
